Field of the Application
The disclosure is directed to wireless communications and, more particularly, to conditional deference for dual wireless band (e.g., cellular and ISM band) coexistence in wireless communications.
Background of the Disclosure
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services, such as: voice, video, packet data, circuit-switched info, broadcast, messaging services, and so on. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless devices or terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), single-in-multiple-out (SIMO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
For instance, a MIMO system can employ multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas can be decomposed into NS independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≤min {NT, NR}. Each of the NS independent channels can correspond to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
A MIMO system can support a time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In an FDD system, the transmitting and receiving channels are separated with a guard band (some amount of spectrum that acts as a buffer or insulator), which allows two-way data transmission by, in effect, opening two distinct radio links. In a TDD system, only one channel is used for transmitting and receiving, separating them by different time slots. No guard band is used. This can increase spectral efficiency by eliminating the buffer band and can also increase flexibility in asynchronous applications. For example, if less traffic travels in the uplink, the time slice for that direction can be reduced, and reallocated to downlink traffic.
Wireless communication systems oftentimes employ one or more base stations that provide a coverage area. A typical base station can transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream may be a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a mobile device. A mobile device within the coverage area of such base station can be employed to receive one, more than one, or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a mobile device can transmit data to the base station or another mobile device.
With the proliferation of wireless communication systems and providers, including individuals providing their own networks, wireless devices are regularly located within two or more systems at one time. Thus, wireless devices can be designed to communicate with multiple wireless communication systems at the same time. Such devices may include multiple antenna and associated radio/processing circuitry for transmitting/receiving on multiple systems, potentially at the same time. In such instances, it is possible that the transmission from the wireless device on one wireless access network might interfere with the simultaneous, attempted reception by the wireless device on another wireless access network.
Therefore, what are needed are techniques for better managing the coexistence of a wireless device on multiple, disparate wireless communication systems, for example, during simultaneous transmission(s) and/or reception(s) on these different wireless access networks.